leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Search the City
Brain Twisters: Search the City (or simply Search the City) is a LeapPad game available in Leap 3 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro called "Puzzlers: A Day in the City" (or simply "A Day in the City"). It is also available in the Quantum LeapPad in the Above and Beyond series called "Brain Twisters: Search & Find Puzzles" (or simply "Search & Find Puzzles"). It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches brain twisters and puzzlers to search everywhere in eight different scenes. Tanna and Santo have an envelope called "The Note" for a message to go somewhere. Things to Find on Every Page *Tanna *Santo *The Note *Something that doesn't belong in the scene *Something from Vanuatu Scenes There are eight locations of scenes with Tanna, Santo, and other people. The note is an envelope Santo reads to go somewhere else. Some things don't belong and are from Vanuatu. Locations *Airport *Street (Jones and Green) *Park *Museum *Outdoor Market *Store (Dornstorm) *Village Square *Restaurant (Out of this World) Speech Bubbles Tanna, Santo, and other people are talking with words in the speech bubbles. There are speech bubbles on the pages. There are also signs in the scenes. Dialogues Tanna, Santo, and other people say their dialogues in the speech bubbles. *"I'm upstairs! Where are you?" *"I'm downstairs! Where are you?" *"We want our teddy bears! *"You're losing your shirts!" *"My wallet!" *"Stop, thief!" *"Have you seen eight dogs?" *"I lost my camera!" *"No eating in here!" *"Where's my mummy?" *"Mommy!" *"Tommy!" *"I've lost three birds!" *"Ah-choo!" *"Where's the men's room?" *"I've had a great day!" *"Me too!" Tanna and Santo Tanna and Santo are the two main characters in the game. They go to different places with the envelope. They are sitting at the booth at the end. There are locations out the window. The Note The note is an envelope where Tanna and Santo leave behind when hearing a message. They go to the next location for the envelope to tell where with time. Santo reads the message to go somewhere else. Something That Doesn't Belong in the Scene You found the thing that doesn't belong. *Fire Hydrant *Elephant *Snowman *Two Mummies *Scuba Diver *Parachute *Dinosaur *Dentist and Seat Something From Vanuatu Vanuatu is in Oceania. *Outrigger Canoe *Vine-Jumping *Coconuts *Pineapple *Spear Fishing *Face Sculpture *Warthog *Palm Tree Musical Instruments Real *guitar *saxophone *trumpet *bongo drum Fake *washboard *garbage can Beginning and End The airplane from the airport flies to Vanuatu. Tanna and Santo are in Vanuatu in the introduction. They have an envelope called "The Note." Tanna and Santo are sitting at the booth by the window. They are saying to what they did with other people. The note is an envelope that Santo reads a message to go somewhere. Matching the Same or Different There are matching pairs to find two of them that are the same or different. Find a pair that is the same or different in the scenes and they match. That's a match! The sounds are the same music and the same dialogue or a different dialogue. Introduction Search the City begins when Tanna arrives at the airport after a very long journey from her home in Vanuatu, a group of islands in the South Pacific. She has traveled to the other side of the world to find her friend Santo, and now she is in the city for the very first time. Overwhelmed by this huge and busy place, Tanna can't find Santo! He leaves her a note telling her where to go, but each time they miss each other. Help Tanna and Santo find each other and you, too, will experience the sights and sounds of Search the City! Games There are two icons at the bottom of the page to play a game. *Search and Find (Binoculars) *Brain Benders (Clock) Different Titles This version is about Brain Twisters and Puzzlers in three different game titles. *A Day in the City *Search the City (the original title) *Search & Find Puzzles Errors *The fire hydrant is in the airport. *The elephant is in the tower. *The snowman is in the park. *Two mummies in the museum belong in their coffins. *The scuba diver is at the market. *The parachute is in the store. *There is a dinosaur instead of a dog in the square. *The dentist and the seat are in the restaurant. Trivia *The thief who stole Santo's wallet runs away. *Tanna and Santo are the two main characters. *Vanuatu is a country in Oceania. *The museum is the only location in where the two mummies belong in their coffins. *The dog is replaced by a dinosaur. *There are matching pairs on the pages that are the same or different. *The binoculars and the clock are game icons at the bottom of the page. *Search and Find is the binoculars icon. *Brain Benders is the clock icon. *This is the shortest LeapPad game with searching in the scenes. *Puzzles are solved in eight different scenes. *The airplane flies to Vanuatu. *Speech bubbles are on the pages in what the people say. *There are eight dogs in the park. *The man loses three birds. *Other people are in the locations except for Tanna and Santo. *The bird flies away out of the cage. *Someone is losing their shirts in the city. *An envelope for Tanna and Santo is the note. *There are musical instruments at the park. *No eating in the museum is what the guard says. *Matching pairs are either the same or different. *There are also musical instruments at the village square. *The teddy bears and the newspaper are with the men. *Steam is coming from the window. *A clown is in Dornstorm's Big Sale. *There are aliens in the restaurant. *The booth is at the end with Tanna and Santo. *Out of this World is a restaurant. *Dornstorm is a store with a big sale. *Santo spills the oranges. *The upstairs person is male and the downstairs person is female talking to each other. *Constellations are in the restaurant. *The people in the pictures are in the museum. *The washboard and garbage can aren't instruments. *The little boy reads a book by the pond. *Teddy bears are in a few scenes. *The knight falls apart in the museum. *There are signs in the scenes. Gallery 61ZECK1KECL SY450 .jpg|Version 1 61H7R3HPNTL.jpg|Version 2 Category:LeapPad Games Category:Quantum LeapPad Games Category:Brain Twisters Books Category:Puzzlers Books Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments